Little Red Riding Duckie With Tarlotie, Super Why At 6:30 With Cole And Tiptie
Hi There. Face Here. And It's Time To Say Goodbye. So, Here's My Very Very Short, Goodbye Song. Ahem. Bye-Bye, Goodbye Bye-Bye, Goodbye So Long, See You Later On Nick Jr. Hi There. Face Here. Look! I'm Orange. Orange You Glad To Be Watching Nick Jr.? I Hope You Feel As Good As I Do, 'Cause I Feel Grape. Right Now, I Have To Make Like A Banana And Split! But I'll See You Again On Nick Jr. Hi There. Face Here. Now, It's Time To Say Goodbye, So Let's Say A Really Long Goodbye Together. Ready? Goooooodbye! And I'll See You Right Here On Nick Jr. Hi There. Face Here. This Is The Face I Make When I'm Happy. Hi There. This Is The Face I Make When I'm Really, Really Happy. Yippee! But Right Now, I'm Making A Sad Face Because It's Time For Me To Say Goodbye, So Long, See You Later. Right Here On Nick Jr. Roar! Hi There. It's Me Face. Face The Lion. King Of The Jungle. Roar! Can You Roar Like A Lion? Roar! It's Time For Me To Say Goodbye, So I'm Gonna Say A Big King Of The Jungle Goodbye. Roar! See You Later On Nck Jr. Roar! Hi There. It's Me Face. And That's All The Time We Have For Nick Jr. So, I'll See You Later, Alligator. After A While, Crocodile. Hey Hey, That's A Good One. Heh Heh Heh Heh. See You Later, Alligator. After A While, Crocodile. Saturday February 18 2012 is the Sesame Street 1996 title "Do The Alphabet" with the special guest Billy Joel. Featuring voices like Caroll Spinney as Big Bird, David Rudman played Baby Bear, Lisa Buckley played Betty Lou, Fran Brill played Zoe, Desiree Casado played Gabi, Kevin Clash played Elmo, Annette Calud played Celina and dozens more. Friday February 17 2012 Kevin got home after school was the Sesame Street 1996 title "Learning To Share" with the special guest Katie Couric her host of Co-Operation Today. Featuring Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar, Fran Brill played Zoe, Sonia Manzano played Maria, Kevin Clash played Elmo, Pam Arciero played Grundgetta, Tarah Schaeffer played Tarah and dozens more. From the end of "Partial Tubby Cook Tots Playgrounds Cyberchase Pirate Video: To Tubby All The Right Angles With John", Caroline tells Tarlotie that Thursday April 18 2019 @ 2:30 PM where Mr. Chapman tells the Steps staff to take the Easter candies home. Hey, Tiptie, Mr. Chapman Tells The Steps Staff To Probably Just Take The Easter Candies Home. Sure, At Least Does Simply Surrounded By Candies. Uh-Oh. The Final Title's About To Wind Down. You're Right. Probably Time For Their Final Title. Um, After That, Probably Type A Different Tape. Hey, At Least Kevin Is Doing Here A Different Title. Well, Just A Dilemma Being Tubby. (MUSIC PLAYING 8 MINUTES 8 SECONDS) Just music playing 8 minutes and 8 seconds where the red text said "Alpha Pig To The Rescue" with purple background and yellow triangles. After this, windmill stops spinning after the music just first stops followed by Tubby Bye-Bye follows, and the final tape was about to wind down. Kevin wants to do 16 Teletubbies titles in June 1 and 2 2019 there in the School Wiki category page will be "Category: Ragdoll PBS Teletubbies VHS Street Raffi Octopus's Garden Sesame Street Elmo's Sing-along Guessing Game 2003 DVD Monday PBS Kids Version". This page reminds Kevin of the 1996 Barney title "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" on August 6 1996, the Oscar-winning award was the 1996 Sesame Street title "Do The Alphabet" with the special guest Billy Joel. Couple of the pages during Spring break they include were "Super World Tip Super Why At 4:00 Leo Plays I'm Glad I'm Me Visitors Street Three Tabs Winnie The Pooh Halloween Bob The Builder Christmas Flowers Cow Dog Pig Songs About Sutton Foster Type Do Easter Joke Tapes Do The Alpha Baa Baa Twinkle", "Title Tape Tour Do Duck Dog Cow Dolphin ProBook Version Of Barney Six Words Of Character Bob The Builder Christmas Street Monster Report World Songs About Tom Brady Big Bird's Favorite Party Games With Quincy Tip The Alpha Baa Baa Twinkle", "Suts Alpha Pig To The Rescue Three Tabs The Alphabet Game 1988 With Annie Winnie The Pooh Halloween Bob The Builder Christmas Flowers Cow Dog Pig Easter Dad's Birthday Salvatore's For Dinner Songs About Sam Smith Tape Do Title The Alpha Baa Baa Twinkle" in which Kevin picked Talortie the Easter bear because she is one T-O-T-S bear, "Vote By Soup Tide Earth Day Six Words Of Character Bob The Builder Christmas Street Monster Report World Sesame Street A New Baby In My House With Quincy Songs About Jenny McCarthy So Madness Title Do Tape The Alpha Baa Baa Twinkle", "Suroin Sing-along Songs Heigh-Ho For Leo Three Tabs Winnie The Pooh Halloween Bob The Builder Christmas Flowers Cow Dog Pig Street Visitors Dad Working From Home Songs About Susie Feldman Street Visa Do Five Tapes The Alpha Baa Baa Twinkle", "ThinkBright 2008 Laffs Trip The Movies Taco Bell Duck Dog Cow Dolphin Six Words Of Character Bob The Builder Christmas Street Report Super Why At 6:30 PM Sing-Along Songs Heigh-Ho With Quincy Songs About Tommy Chong Visitor The Alpha Baa Baa Twinkle", and the ever popular "Supports Miss Jenny's Birthday Three Tabs Campout At Walt Disney World With Annie Winnie The Pooh Halloween Bob The Builder Christmas Flowers Cow Dog Pig Sesame Street Alphabet Support Group Songs About Gina Carino Do Five Tapes The Alpha Baa Baa Twinkle". Then Kevin came back from Spring break with 2 fantastic pages "Road Tip Mr. Cory Being Still Not Here Meeting Miss Alesha Mall Walk Watching A Fun Movie Visiting New Friend Shawn June Plays Beach Party At Walt Disney World Songs About Vases Fun Substitute For Mr. Cory Fun With Mr. Benjamin", and "Road Tip Mr. Cory Being Still Not Here Meeting Miss Alesha Mall Walk Watching A Fun Movie Six Words Of Character Bob The Builder Christmas Street Report Beach Party At Walt Disney World With June Songs About Vases Tip Six Tapes The Alpha Baa Baa Twinkle". Queen Tip Duckie Easter: To Do That Joke. April 3, 1999. It talks about where Clover tells Tiptie 16 fun Easter jokes. The end credits use A Pooh Christmas: Holiday Songs From The Hundred Acre Wood. The album date: November 8 1994. Easter Joke 1. Clover: (knocking on the door) Who's There? Cottontail. Cottontail Who? Cotton Better Open The Door Today! Easter Joke 2. What Did The Fun Egg Say To The Easter Bunny? Soul Off! Easter Joke 3. What Is The Easter Bunny's Favorite Game? Hide-And-Egg! Easter Joke 4. What's The First Thing The Easter Bunny Goes For A Ride To School? Fasten Their Egg-Belts! Easter Joke 5. What Did The Bunny Say To Some Eggs? Egg Top! Easter Joke 6. Knock Knock. Who's There? Bunny. Bunny Who? Bunny You Glad You Didn't Say Baloney! Easter Joke 7. What Did The Bunnies Watch The 4:00 Show Super Why? Four Why-Flyers For Eggs Because That's Kevin's Favorite Angela Santomero Show! Easter Joke 8. What Egg Go For A Ride Here In A Car? Fasten Their Bunny-Belts! Easter Joke 9. What Egg Watch Daniel Tiger Another Great Angela Santomero Show? Terrific Eggcelent Tiger Again! Easter Joke 10. What Did Some Bunnies Watch Another Fun Angela Santomero Show Blue's Clues? Spot Those Eggcelent Clues! Easter Joke 11. What Egg Knows The ABCs? The Alpha-Egg! Easter Joke 12. What Bunnies Watch Another Fun Angela Santomero Show Creative Galaxy? Eggcelent Time To Fasten Their Space-Belts! Easter Joke 13. What Easter Bunny Would Put Some Eggs In The Easter Basket? Eggcelent Pals! Easter Joke 14. Which Egg Would You Count Some Easter Foods? Number Time So Eggcelent! Easter Joke 15. Which Egg Watch Wishenproof Another Great Fun Angela Santomero Show? Wish Them And Celebrate Eggcelent Plans! Easter Joke 16. Which Bunny Would You Like To Draw Some Superheroes? With All The Easter Jokes, Go To The Kitchen For Some Eggcelent Cobbler, Bunny To The Rescue! Pool New Years Party Swimming At Casey Middle: New Years Eve Jokes. June 16, 2002. Special guest Celine Dion. "Z", 4. It was taped on January 20 2002. It talks about the ProBook version of 2 versions of Sesame Street's 25th anniversary: the 1993 video "Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years" on October 29 1993, and the 1994 PBS special "Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration" on July 1 1994. During this fun program, eight great frame numbers based on 2 versions of this cool program while their friends swim at Casey Middle. For a New Years Eve treat, some tots. COLD OPEN with Tiptie. Sixteen fantastic New Years Eve jokes. Clover will be out probably that little girl named Jessica. Ms. Allison from Summit read the title card in voice-over. The end credits are pretty long. The end credits feature Sing-along Songs Heigh-Ho the original tape. Music duration will be 4 minutes 26 seconds. I'm Tiptie. Ms. Julie Will Plan Her A New Year's Eve Party With Family And Friends. Now I Know That Since Clover's Out Just Some Recordings For Clover's Little Girl Named Jessica. Their Friends Were About To Go Find Telly And Prairie. He's A Monster, But A Girl. Who Will Find Telly And Prairie Dawn There For This? Stay Tuned There And Find Out. Frame 1: Jessica, Telly and Prairie remind her a quote to "California Speed" the video game where Vanessa wants to play. Here Caroline reads this first joke will be a balloon knock-knock joke. New Years Eve Joke 1. John: (knocking on the door) That Means 2 Knocks. Who's There? Balloon. Balloon Who? Balloon Will Find Telly And Prairie Today! FRAME 2: Tiffany read the next joke will be par-day. New Years Eve Joke 2. What Did The Party Hats Go To A Party? Happy Par-Day! FRAME 3: While swimming at Casey Middle, Carlos read the next joke will be playing catch. So after eight dives, water in Jessica's ears. New Years Eve Joke 3. Why Did The Noisemaker Want To Play Catch With Me? 'Cause That's Possibly Deal For Me! FRAME 4: John read this fourth joke saying tool off. Caroline read that joke where noisemakers go to school will be party-belts. Ms. Julie and Jessica read their next joke: the party knock-knock joke. New Years Eve Joke 4. What Did The Balloon Say To Some Noisemakers? Tool Off! New Years Eve Joke 5. What's The First Thing Noisemakers Do When They Go For A Ride To School? Fasten Their Party-Belts! New Years Eve Joke 6. Knock Knock. Who's There? Party. Party Who? FRAME 5: Kelsey read this next joke will be Bob The Builder Christmas. Valerie read the next joke where balloons go to school. Catalina read the joke noisemakers come to the table to celebrate. Vanessa read the joke where the noisemakers could have the sand-witch for lunch. New Years Eve Joke 7. What Did The Noisemakers Will Do Bob The Builder Christmas? Play Crocodile Rock For Elton John For Pats! New Years Eve Joke 8. What Did The Balloons Go To School? Fasten Their Balloon-Belts! New Years Eve Joke 9. What Did The Noisemakers Come To The Table To Celebrate? Celebrate The Party Will Be Par-ty! New Years Eve Joke 10. What Is The Noisemakers Thing You Still Have For Lunch? The Sand-Witch Means Time To Party! FRAME 6: Chris read the joke where the noisemakers watch the 4:00 show Super Why because that is Kevin's favorite fun Angela Santomero show. Tiffany read that joke where balloons could play catch counting some catches. New Years Eve Joke 11. What Did The Noisemakers Watch The 4:00 Show Super Why? Four Wide-Flyers Fly By Because That's Kevin's Favorite Angela Santomero Show! New Years Eve Joke 12. What Did The Noisemakers Play Catch? Play Outside Counting Some Catches To-Day! FRAME 7: Chelsea reads that joke will be Kevin's swing. Joe read the next joke to plan up. New Years Eve Joke 13. What Did The Balloons Swing On Kevin's Swing For This? Time To Swing Along For To-Night! New Years Eve Joke 14. What Fellas Would You Like To Plan Up? Now I Know Time To Plan The Eggcelent Party! FRAME 8: Jessica sat on her park bench with the sad version of Together Again there from The Muppets Take Manhattan plays. While she's walking to the steps, will be the sad version of Barney's favorite I Love You. She read the last 2 jokes altogether before the New Years Eve party starts soon. Caroline, Tiffany, Ms. Julie and Jessica were looking up the sponsors in the sky. First, Caroline saw "Z". Then Jessica guessed 4. (SAD VERSION OF TOGETHER AGAIN PLAYS) Well, I've Tried Hard Possibly To Find It. The Party Will Start Any Minute, Simply Anyone. (SIGHS) Jessica! Tiptie! What's Wrong? They've Been Swimming At Casey Middle Reading The New Years Eve Jokes. Now I Know That Instead Of Just Saying A La Peanut Butter Sandwiches, You Said A La La Peanut Butter Sandwiches. It Worked! That Should Do It. Um, Tiptie, Nobody There For The Party Then. Sure, At Least The Party Will Start Soon. (walks slowly to the steps, sad version for "I Love You" plays) Gee, They Just Guess Some New Years Eve Jokes Here After All. Unless Ms. Julie Did. (SIGHS) La-Da, La-Da, Dee-Ba-Baa! Ooh, That's Beautiful! Sing Along Heigh-Ho Oh, I'm Tryin' To Find The Right Note Here Because We Got A Lotta Other Sing-Along Songs To Sing Along With. Heigh-Ho Oh, No, I, I Gotta Get Ready Here. Heigh-Ho-O Oh, There It Is! Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho It's Home From Work We Go Those Little Guys Is So Cute! Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho Heigh-Ho It's Home From Work We Go New Years Eve Joke 15. What Did The Balloons Cook Kevin Some Pasta? Yum For The Party Treat Again! All: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! 0! (MUSIC PLAYING) All: Happy New Year! (CHEERING FROM THE END OF THE SPELLING WITH CAILLOU GAME) Gee, Might Be Time For One Last Joke. New Years Eve Joke 16. What Did The Party Streamers Go To School? Get Ready For Par-ty Fun! Hope You Had Fun Swimming At Casey Middle With Jessica And Tiptie And Their Friends Today. Caroline Wants Ms. Julie To Know That Show 3860 Will Be 2 Sponsors On This: "Z". Well, It's Jessica's Turn. Just 4 To This. Now Try Using The Z And The 4 Altogether. Sure Thing, Ms. Julie. Definetely. John Thought Simply Way Past Tiptie's Bedtime. Join Musical Visit: Join Barney's House. June 10, 2000. It talks about the ProBook version of Come On Over To Barney's House on August 15 2000 but with couple of segments added. To that, simply used special guest Celine Dion. The end credits use Sing-along Songs Be Our Guest on June 19 1992 and One Light One Sun on January 1 1985. This program first taped on January 22 2000. COLD OPEN with Clover and Tiptie. Glad To Be Here. Barney And His Friends Will Be Working On BJ And The Rockets. There Will Be All The Surprises, Friendly Neighbors, Song Segments For It, And Treats For Everyone. Here Also, Will Be Singing, Dancing, Visit Great Fun Places, Even To Watch Barney's Great Rock Band. Jeff Will Be Guitar, Jill Will Be Keyboard, And BJ Are Drums. Tiptie Stays Overnight At Kaitlin's. June 8, 1996. "Z", 2. It talks about where Tiptie is staying overnight at Kaitlin's house. Ms. Allison from Summit read the title card in voice-over. The end credits use Sing-along Songs Heigh-Ho the original tape. I'm Tiptie. Tonight, I'm Staying Overnight At Kaitlin's. To Go Town School For Baby Bop: Clumsy Ballet With Barney. June 12, 1999. It talks about the ProBook version of Let's Play School on July 27 1999 with a song added to the tune of London Bridge will be "Time For Clumsy Ballet" to the tune of London Bridge sung by Tiptie, but Clover tells Tiptie not to sing it. The end credits use Sing-along Songs Heigh-Ho the original tape. Join Musical Visit: Join Barney's House. June 10, 2000. It talks about the ProBook version of Come On Over To Barney's House on August 15 2000 with a couple of segments added, a cold open there with Clover and Tiptie, and the song to the tune of London Bridge sung by Clover "Barney's Famous Bands Alpha Pig To The Rescue" but Tiptie tells Clover that the purple background where Alpha Pig says "Alpha Pig To The Rescue" with three dots and the exclamation point after the song here Tiptie wants Alpha Pig to say it then it will be the final song to sing I Love You. The end credits use Sing-along Songs Be Our Guest on June 19 1992 and One Light One Sun on January 1 1985. To Go Town School For Baby Bop: Clumsy Ballet With Barney. Tiptie was singing "Time For Clumsy Ballet" to the tune of London Bridge while Clover tells Tiptie just to play it but don't sing it. Clumsy Ballet From The Episode "Sticks And Stones" Play That On The Cassette Tape Here On Side A After Clumsy Ballet Might Be In Time To Do Where After That Just Do The Ten Second Tidy Just Like Molly And Loonette Used TV Is The Whistle Slide Up Not Down, Just Slide Up On Your Mark, Get Set, Go Join Musical Visit: Join Barney's House. June 10, 2000. Clover was singing another variation to the tune of the song game London Bridge "Do Barney's Band Alpha Pig To The Rescue". Soon after that, this might be time to wind down at the end of this tape to sing I Love You. Alpha Pig To The Rescue Special Line Special Line Alpha Pig To The Rescue Your Special Line Alpha Pig's Lines That Will Go Would Go To Would Go There Alpha Pig's Lines That Would Go You Will Know There 4:00 Is Super Why Barney Wants Special Band Is BJ And The Rockets Be Here With Me This long version of the song for Ask For Help reminds Kevin of playing The Big Comfy Couch side A while playing Clumsy Ballet from the episode Sticks And Stones then after that it's The Ten Second Tidy just like Molly and Loonette used to do. You Have Listened To "The Violinist's Son Of The Mountain". And Now, Ladies And Gentlemen, Cowboys And Cowgirls, We're Going To Welcome The Strong Cowboy, Cookie Monster. Thank You. Me Going To Sing A Sad Song About A Cookie Me Once Met. Thanks For Marching With Me, Everybody. This Concert Has Been The Most Fun A Dinosaur Could Ever Have. But It's Time For Us To Go Now. You Know, When A Dinosaur Has Friends Like You, It's Like Having A Great Big Family. That Makes Me Feel Welcome Wherever I Go. We Have To Go Wherever Kids Are Using Their Imaginations. Remember, If You Wish Real Hard, I'll Be There. Let's All Hold Hands Now And Sing I Love You. It's My Very Favorite Song. Oh, Hello! Welcome Our Learning Theater. My Friends And I Are Going On A Learning Adventure Today. Oh, That Was Fun! Let's Go On Another Adventure. To Start With The Shape Adventure, Press Piglet's Button. For The Numbers Adventure, Press Tigger's Button. For The Eyes Ears And Nose Adventure, Press Kanga's Button. For The ABC Adventure, Press Owl's Button. For The Opposites Adventure, Press My Button. Partial Vote For Duckie. January 20, 2008. It talks about where Clover's friends figure out which Barney tape he or she would play. But when they point out that Dad comes home, Tarlotie tells Tiptie that ThinkBright used a 6:30 PM show Super Why because that's Kevin's favorite Angela Santomero show. The end credits use Sing-along Songs Heigh-Ho the original tape. Speaking Of Voting, Their Family And Friends Love To Read Those Descriptions By Reading Them Back. Storybooks Probably Family & Friends. That's Right, Tiptie. Well, It's Up Next, 6:30 Super Why Tonight. Now I Know Their Favorite Angela Santomero Show Because There Are Just Full Of Those Books. What About Why-Flyers? They Usually Fly Those Books From Book To Book With Family And Friends. Well, Alpha Pig Usually Use The ABCs Power. Wonder Red Uses The Words Power On This, Princess Presto Uses The Words Power On This, And Whyatt Fixes Sentences To Change Some Stories. Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. August 6, 1996. Barney and his friends talk about the four seasons: Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter. Four kids on this: Maria, Rebecca, Shawn and Tosha. To this, the title reminded Kevin of "Do The Alphabet". The cover has Big Bird and Baby Bear with a blue A, pink B and green C with the special guest Billy Joel. Singing Is So Much Fun. And Learning Is Too. You Know, Boys And Girls All Over The World Are Learning The ABC Song In Lots Of Different Languages. I Have Friends Who Can Sing The ABC Song In Hebrew, And In French. And Guess What. Those Friends Are In The Audience: Today! Come On Up Here, Kids. Oh, This Is Gonna Be So Much Fun. It's Gonna Be Just Like A Trip Around The World. I Think Everybody's Ready. Okay, Let's All Hold Hands And Sing The English ABCs Together. Everybody Ready? I Think You're Super! Are You Ready To Do The Hebrew ABC Song? Okay. You Lead The Way! Great Singing, Kids. Now I Think It's Time For The French Version. Everybody Sing Real Loud Now. Oh, That Was Fun. Okay! Everybody Did A Terrific Job. Ho Ho Ho Boy. Ho Ho. Thank You For Coming Up And Helping Us. You Were Very Good. Bye-Bye. So Long. Bye-Bye. We'll See You Later. Ho Ho Ho. Boy, Weren't They Great? The end credits for Sing-along Songs The Twelve Days Of Christmas. If You'd Like To Sing More Christmas Songs With Mickey, Minnie, Donald And Friends, Don't Forget Disney's Very Merry Christmas Sing-Along Songs Video. And Now, Stay Tuned For More Disney Sing-Along Fun. Baby Bear (in Do The Alphabet): I Feel Very Alphabet-ity After That. I Just Know, I Can Make It Happen This Time. Tiptie Goes To Aspire World Waiting For Dad: Duckie Gothic. June 8, 2008. It talks about where Miss Deb tells Tiptie that at 5:00 after Summit later will be time to head to Aspire to wait for Dad because Tiptie's going to miss the 5:00 show Charlie Rose. Then Dad picks Tiptie up in time for the 6:30 show Super Why with Cole. The end credits use Sing-along Songs Heigh-Ho the original tape. Come On, Tiptie. It's 5:00 So It's Time To Go To Aspire To Wait For Dad. Gee, Thanks, Miss Deb. You're Welcome, Young Duckie. Then Ma's car radio plays "We Are The Champions" by Queen. Hey, Dad! Hiya, Tiptie! Say Bye To Ma Kinda Quickly, Then Super Why At 6:30 With Cole. Sure, Dude. But Great Idea, Tiptie. See You Soon, Ma. Bye, Tiptie. Don't Forget To Watch The 6:30 Show Super Why Tonight. Tiptie! Who Are You Gonna See With Cole? Cole Wants To See Alpha Pig Full Of ABC Power, Wonder Red Used Her Word Power, Princess Presto Used The Spelling Power Here, And Of Course, Whyatt Fixed His Sentences To Change His Story. That Will Be Fun. Favorite Angela Santomero Show. Time For Clumsy Ballet. August 16, 1997. This talks about where Tarlotie plays Clumsy Ballet from the episode "Sticks And Stones" played on the tape player with Tiptie. The end credits use Sing-along Songs Heigh-Ho the original tape. Hey, Tiptie, Just Playing "Clumsy Ballet". That Would Be Grand. Then After That Time To... Write A Story About A Bird. No, Um, Almost, Tiptie. Play The 1996 Sesame Street Tape Called "Do The Alphabet"? Tiptie, Um, I'm Gonna Give You A Quick Hint. The First Part's Ten. Ten. Sec. Good, Tiptie. Ond. Ti. Dy. Just Like Molly And Loonette Used. Ho Ho. Now I Know That Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons Reminds Kevin Of Clumsy Ballet, The Oscar-Winning Award Was The 1996 Sesame Street Title Do The Alphabet With The Special Guest Billy Joel. The Cover Has Big Bird And Baby Bear With A Blue A, Pink B And Green C. In the 16th and final tape "Partial Tubby Cook Tots Playgrounds Cyberchase Pirate Video: To Tubby All The Right Angles With John", John wants Tiptie to play the 1996 Sesame Street tape is called "Do The Alphabet" with the special guest Billy Joel. Wait, Tiptie! What Are You Playin'? I'm Just About To Play The Title "Do The Alphabet". This Tape Has A Cover Has Big Bird And Baby Bear With A Blue A, Pink B And Green C With Special Guest Billy Joel. Vote To Ducks Caper. June 10, 2007. It talks about where this will be many ducks from duck to duck. The end credits use Platinum All-time Favorites on August 22 1995. Tiptie's Friends Of 3 Fun At Summit Central. July 4, 2007. It talks about where Tiptie plans her Summit friends a Friends Of 3 party. The end credits feature One Light One Sun. Talortie's World Tour Tip. June 28, 2007. It talks about where Talortie shares her globe around the world. The end credits use Disneyland Fun on August 14 1990. Vote Do: Time To Meet Tour Duckies Today. January 10, 1988. It talks about where it was time to vote. The end credits feature Disneyland Fun on August 14 1990. Words on top said "Alpha Pig To The Rescue", blue screen in the end. Vote Duckies Today. June 14, 2008. It talks about where it was time to vote from duckie to duckie. The end credits use Sing-along Songs Fun With Music on August 31 1989. Vans To This Duckie: Aspire Wait For Dad. June 26, 2008. It talks about where vans usually used for duckies. Mr. Brian tells Tiptie that she's going to miss the 5:00 show Charlie Rose but Tarlotie went to the movies to see Little Red Riding Duckie but Cole recorded Tiptie his 6:30 show Super Why Kevin's fsavorite Angela Santomero show. Okay, Tiptie, You'd Better Hurry Or You'll Be Late For The 5:00 Show. Sure Thing, Mr. Brian. Ma's car radio plays "Another One Bites The Dust" by Queen. Hey, Dad! Hiya, Tiptie! Sorry I Missed The 5:00 Show Charlie Rose, But This'll Be On The Show Monday. But It Will Be 6:30 Super Why With Cole Pretty Soon. Um, Tiptie, Say Bye To Ma Kinda Quickly. I Will. Bye, Ma, We'll See You Soon. Toodles, Tiptie. Hey, Tiptie, Cole Wants To Record His Own 6:30 Show Super Why But For Each Episode. That Will Be Fun. Tiptie, Um, Since Talortie's At The Movies To See Little Red Riding Duckie, That Might Be A Good Time To Record The 6:30 Show Super Why, Kevin's Angela Santomero Show. Category:The Get Along Gang